The Family Jewels
The Family Jewels is the debut studio album by Welsh singer Marina Diamandis, known professionally as Marina and the Diamonds. It was released on 15 February 2010 by 679 Recordings and Atlantic Records. She identifies the lyrical themes as "the seduction of commercialism, modern social values, family and female sexuality." Background After releasing her homemade EP 'Mermaid vs. Sailor', she was signed by Neon Gold Records and 679 Artists in 2008 to make new music. In November 19 of the same year she released the lead single called "Obsessions" of her debut album, which music video was released on December 25th of the same year. The second single "I Am Not A Robot" was released on June 22, 2009. Compostion and Production The album was produced by 7 producers, counting Liam Howe as the principal one, being the producer of all the songs on the album except "Oh No!". Most of the songs on the album are re-worked demos she released on MySpace. The genres of this record have been described as indie rock and new wave, which concept is about what Marina identifies as "the seduction of commercialism, modern social values, family and female sexuality." Singles * "Obsessions" was released on November 19, 2008 and re-released on February 14, 2009. Music Video was released in christmas, 2008. * "I Am Not A Robot" was released on June 22, 2009 and re-released on April 26, 2009. Music Video was released in June 24, 2009 and the music video of the LA version was released in April 14, 2010. * "Mowgli's Road" was released on November 13, 2009. Music video was released in October 20, 2009. * "Hollywood" was digitally released on January 29, 2010 and physically on February 1, 2010. Music video was released in November 30, 2009. * "Oh No!" was released on August 2, 2010. Music video was released in June 28, 2010. * "Shampain" was released on October 11, 2010. Music video was released in September 6. 2010. Commercial Success The album debuted at number five on the UK Albums Chart with first-week sales of 27,618 copies. It remains Diamandis' best-selling debut week, after her second studio album Electra Heart entered the chart at number one with first-week sales of 21,358 units. The Family Jewels was later certified Gold by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI), and had sold 195,358 copies in the United Kingdom as of April 2015. The record debuted at number seven in some European countries such as Greece and number nine in Ireland; it was eventually certified Gold by the Irish Recorded Music Association (IRMA). The Family Jewels performed moderately on several international record charts. On some European countries, it reached number 12 in Germany, and entered the Austrian chart at number 18. It peaked at number 88 in the Netherlands, number 100 in Switzerland, and number 132 in France. In Oceania, the album reached number 79 in Australia. With first-week sales of 4,000 copies in the United States, The Family Jewels entered the Billboard 200 at number 138, while peaking at numbers two and 49 on Billboard's Top Heatseekers and Top Rock Albums charts, respectively. As of 2012, The Family Jewels had sold 300,000 copies worldwide. Album Sampler Category:DiscographyCategory:MediaCategory:Album